Happy New Year Finchel
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn has a very special night planned for Rachel


This would be Finn's first new years in NYC with Rachel they wanted to spend Christmas eve together but Finn couldn't make it out there for Christmas because flights were booked and he didn't get a flight out in time but on Christmas eve Rachel and Finn both Skype and talked the whole night threw. Come Christmas morning Finn Skype again and he got Rachel's gift in the mail and it was a glass teddy bear with a heart. Finn smiled into the cam and Rachel blew him a kiss.

"Rachel I have a surprise for you." "Oh what is that" she said with a small laugh Finn reached into his desk and pulled out a small envelope and opened it up and showed Rachel what was inside. Rachel gasped out and said "Finn how did you get your hands on that." Finn smiled and he showed her he had a red eye plane ticket for tonight to NYC. "I have my ways' said Finn. "My flight leaves tonight and I will be there tomorrow morning for Christmas day and I'm spending new years eve and day with you and Kurt and Blaine is there to I hear. "Yes he is everybody is downstairs right now asleep" "ok well I need to go pack and get ready to head off to the airport Burt is driving me tonight I will see you tomorrow morning I'll text you when I'm at the airport so you can come meet me at the passenger pick up station." Ok said Rachel "I cant wait to see you I've missed you so much." "I've missed you to ok love you Rachel see you tomorrow." "Love you to Finn good night as she blows him one more kiss. Finn grabs it and places it on his heart.

Finn turns off his computer for the night and pulls out his suitcase and quickly grabs the stuff he will need for his 3 day stay he also opens his dresser drawer and pulls out a small black box. He opens it and inside is a small ring. His surprise was not only seeing Rachel for new years but he is going to purpose to her on the night when the ball drops right at midnight. Instead of being in the huge crowed he booked a special small area for her and himself to spend New Years Eve together. He booked a small restaurant table for a candlelight dinner and a perfect bird's eye view of the ball dropping. He was so excited he bounced around his room and his mother was standing in his doorway just watching him with a smile on her face. Finn turned around and jumped back as he saw his mother standing there watching him dancing around his room. "I see someone is happy?' Finn laughs, "you saw that didn't you." "The whole thing sweetie.' Finn's cheeks turn red and he flops on his bed. "Mom I'm finally doing it I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me its been a long time since we tried it that one time but this time I think I'm finally ready. Carole sits down next to him on his bed and gives him a hug and says "Sweetie just follow your heart as she places a hand on his chest and just listen to what your heart says and do what you have to do. Finn covers his hand with hers and gives a kiss on her cheek. "I will mom trust me." She smiles and Burt comes into the room and says "Ok buddy you ready your flight leaves in an hour so we better hurry." "Finn jumps up and grabs his bag and Letterman jacket and runs down the stairs and heads into the driveway and hops in the car.

"Goodness he is ready isn't he" as Burt laughs and gives a kiss to Carole and heads out the door and into the car. The ride to the airport is short and sweet with Burt and Finn jamming out to some random classic rock music on the radio. Burt pulls up to the doors and pats Finn on the shoulder and tells him to have a safe flight and to text Carole when he arrives in New York. "I will love you" as he waves off and walks into the airport. Finn finds his gate and sits down and waits to board the plane. He pulls out his phone and quickly sends a text to Rachel telling her he is about to board the plane and should be in the air soon. Rachel texts back and wished him a safe flight and she will see him soon. It was time to board the plane and Finn got in line and headed into the tunnel to the plane and found a spot by the window and relaxed into his seat it was a long flight but it was worth it he was so excited to see Rachel.

Some hours went by and Finn drifted off to sleep and he heard the captain come over the intercom and said they were bout to land. Finn woke up and fastened his seat belt and looked out the window and saw New York all lit up in its glory. The plane came down to a safe landing and Finn texted Rachel once he was able to use his phone and he said he was on the ground. Rachel texted back and said ok I'm in the front waiting for you.

Finn went and grabbed his bag and headed to the front of the airport and spotted Rachel's car. Kurt and Blaine where in the back. Finn came and Rachel opened the trunk and he put his bag and headed inside the front seat and waved to Blaine and Kurt and gave a kiss to Rachel. "How was your flight" Kurt asked. "it was long but I mostly slept though the whole thing." Kurt laughs yeah that is what I mostly did it makes the flight go faster." "Yeah it did," said Finn. They arrive at Rachel and Kurt's apartment and Rachel opens the trunk for Finn and he grabs his bag out of the trunk and closes it. They head inside and see Santana sitting on the couch. "Hey Frankenteen" as she gets up and gives him a hug. "Hi Santana nice to see you" as he hugs her back after putting his bag down.

Rachel picks up his bag and says "your camping out in my room." Finn says ok and follows her to her bedroom and Rachel lays his bag on her bed and wraps her arms around Finn and they flop on the bed together. She snuggles into his chest and lays her head on his chest just listening to his heartbeat. Rachel sighs, "Finn I'm so glad you are here with me right now I've missed you so much." Finn smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I've missed you to babe I'm glad to be here also this will be the best Christmas and New Years ever." Rachel smiles and gets up from his chest and kisses him on the lips Finn deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

There is a knock at the door and Kurt standing there with a grin on his face. "Hey lovebirds dinner is almost done so if your done eating each other up come on down to the kitchen ok. Finn and Rachel unlatch from each other and blush and say ok. Finn says he will be down he just wants to unpack and put his stuff in an extra drawer that Rachel has. Rachel says ok and kisses his cheek and heads into the kitchen. Once Rachel is out of sight Finn pulls out the black box and places it in one of his socks and puts the rest of his clothes into the drawer and places his bag in her closet and heads into the kitchen.

Everybody sits down at the table and they share small talk and Finn tells them about how everything is going back in Lima with Mr. Schue and the Glee Kids. Once dinner is done they deiced to cuddle up on the couches and watch a random Christmas movie. Rachel is slowly drifting off to sleep on Finn and Blaine is doing the same on Kurt. Santana just looks at the couples and smiles and she gets up and turns off the TV and puts blankets over them both and heads off to bed. The next morning its New Years eve and tonight Finn has planned for the special outing for Rachel. Finn stirs awake when he hears someone in the kitchen. Finn sees Kurt making breakfast for everybody. Finn slowly gets up not to wake Rachel and he moves off the couch and walks into the kitchen. "Morning little brother." "Morning Finn breakfast should be ready soon. Blaine and Rachel wake up to the smell of food and Santana comes into the room next and they all sit at the table and enjoy breakfast. Finn eyes Kurt and whispers in his ear. "Kurt I have something special for Rachel tonight so you and Blaine can go to times square and see the ball drop I fixed up a special date for me and Rachel. Under the table Finn shows Kurt the little black box. Kurt's eyes lit up and he smiles at his brother. Finn just side smiles and winks

Rachel comes into the room and sees the guys at the table and whispering. "What you guys doing?" "Finn hits his head on the table and runs his head. "Oh um nothing just I thought I saw something on the bottom of the table here guess not." "Oh ok then" said Rachel. Kurt gets up from the table and cleans up the dishes while Finn goes to take a shower walking by Rachel and giving her a kiss on the cheek before entering the bathroom. Rachel just places her hand on her cheek and smiles.

After Finn was done his shower he saw Rachel just lounging on the couch and he flopped next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel snuggled into him and sniffed and smelled his clean soap and ran a hand though his clean hair. Finn laughed and kisses her cheek to stop her actions of sniffing him like a cat. So I have a surprise for you tonight Rachel. She eyed him and smiled. "Another surprise you're already here what else could you have in store for me. "Well there is something laying on your bed go look." Rachel gets up and walks to her bedroom and all you hear is a happy joyfully eep and she shuts her door and gets into the dress that Finn had brought her.

It was a red flowing dress with a star on the bottom of it. Rachel came out and Finn was nowhere in site. Finn rushed into Kurt's bedroom and pulled out a tux that Kurt had rented for him before he came. Finn got into it and Blaine helped him. Rachel looked around for Finn and eyed Kurt and Santana. "Where did he go?" "You will see just wait" said Kurt. Blaine came down the stairs and Finn followed wearing a nice black suit with a red flower in his breast pocket. Rachel's mouth hung open and she smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. "Rachel you look beautiful" as he kissed her. "You don't look so bad yourself. He smiles and holds out his arm and Rachel hooks her arm around his and they head out the door and Santana yells "have fun you to and be safe."

Finn and Rachel head to Rachel's car and he says "I'm driving you just relax and enjoy the ride." "Where we going I thought we were going to time's square to see the ball drop." 'Oh I got a better place to see the ball drop." Rachel just smiles and sits in the passenger seat as Finn closes her door and she buckles herself in and Finn gets in the driver seat and starts the car and they head to their destination.

An hour went by and it was already 10pm when they arrived at the place Finn had booked for them. it was an old building it looked creepy from the outside but Rachel trusted Finn. Finn parked the car and told Rachel not to move as he unbuckled and went around and opened the door for Rachel. He held out his hand and helped her out of the car and they entered the building. At the top of the building was the door to the roof a guy in a tux was standing by the door and eyed Finn and Rachel. Finn whispered something in the guy's ear and he smiled and Finn told Rachel to close her eyes and take his hand. Rachel eyed him and agreed and closed her eyes and took a whole of Finn's hand. The guy opened the door and Finn walked in and Rachel walked with him with her eyes still closed and her hand tight in his hand.

The guy in the tux who's name was Cory walked over to the table and lit to candles and Finn said ok Rachel you can open your eyes now. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and her mouth opened in awe. They were on a roof and you could see the whole city of New York and they had a perfect eye view of the tower with the ball about to be dropped in the next hour. In front of them was a small table with a candle lit in the middle and two plates and two glasses of champagne. All around them there was flowers and rose pettles on the ground and the ground was covered with red and white carpet.

"Finn this is beautiful how did you manage all this." He smiled and said "I have my ways don't worry about it just enjoy tonight." Ok Rachel says and pats his hand. Cory comes back on the roof rolling a tray of random food. Cory took the dishes off of the tray and placed them in front of Finn and Rachel. Cory lifted the tray and it was a nice big bowl of salad and vegan lasagna. "Finn this looks amazing" as she took a bite of the lasagna.

"I knew you like it thank you Cory and Cory bows at him and walks away with the tray" it was getting close to midnight and it was 10 minutes to midnight and they finished their meal and Finn led Rachel over to the edge of the roof and from where they were standing they could see the ball and the whole city. It was 11:55 and Rachel was just laying her head on Finn's shoulder and enjoying the quietness with Finn instead of the craziness back in Time's square.

It was 11:59 and the ball started to drop Finn and Rachel looked at each other and counted down with the ball 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, right before they said one Finn took Rachel's hand and got down on one knee and they saw the ball drop and fireworks and he said 1 and pulled out the box. Rachel's eyes lit up and she knew what was happening.

"Rachel happy new year baby I want this new year to be special and only spend it with you will you make this year very happy for me and start it with letting me into your heart forever as he opened the box to reveling the ring.

Rachel said of course and Finn gets up and hugged her and kissed her and placed the ring on her finger. Happy New Year baby I love you so much. I love you as she drowned him with kisses.

The end


End file.
